This invention relates to planting and more specifically to an apparatus and method for treating the soil prior to planting seed.
Agricultural crop production requires preparing a bed of soil prior to planting. The task of properly preparing the soil for planting includes treating the soil to preclude germination of existing seed, to kill weeds prior to sowing seed and to kill insects. Many farmers add pesticides, herbicides and/or insecticide to treat the soil prior to sowing seed. These chemical additives are applied to provide the best possible growth medium for the crop. Farm machine is used to apply these chemical additives. For example, tractor pulled harrows and spray rigs, as separate implements, typically provide these soil preparation functions.
The available acreage of arable land is declining world-wide. Conversion of farmland to non-farming uses is a primary reason for this decline. Furthermore, arable soil that was once in prime condition is degrading over the years as farm chemicals, wind erosion, salt formation and nutrient depletion from over-farming, take their respective tolls. Additionally, the lack of economical, dependable and clean water casts another cloud on the farm operation because of the use of chemicals. Dwindling ground water resources, water allocation rights disputes, and water pollution results in an inability to farm on land that would otherwise be productive but for the lack or uncertainty of water availability from planting through harvest. Government regulations, in an attempt to correct current problems, often only further hobble the farmer. Land use and growth management laws effectively lock up potential farm lands. Additionally, agricultural pesticides, herbicides and insecticides are under increasing scrutiny, resulting in frequent bans and restrictions on their application. These limitations result in a steady reduction in the farmer""s ability to economically preclude germination of existing seed, to kill weeds prior to sowing seed and kill insects. Additionally, the disfavor of farm chemicals by the government and the public has induced a resurgence of interest in organic farming methods. Methods that employ non-chemical means to achieve soil preparation are urgently needed to makeup for the loss of chemicals once depended upon as mainstays of the modern farm.
When herbicides became readily available in the 1960""s, many farmers began to use a xe2x80x9cno-tillxe2x80x9d method for growing crops. In the no-till system, wastes from the preceding crop are left on the field as a covering called mulch. Farmers spray the mulch with a herbicide and apply fertilizer. Rain water washes the chemicals down through the mulch and into the soil. Often, no further soil preparation is necessary and the seed bed is ready for planting. However, the no-till method also has certain disadvantages. Some of the existing seed is not treated, hence, the existing seed germinates. This is not desirable because the existing seed is an offspring of the prior years seed, which yields an inferior crop. Further, some weeds are not treated and killed by the chemicals, hence, weed control becomes a problem. In addition, the heavy use of herbicides may cause environmental problems. In most locations environmental regulations severely limit the use of herbicides.
Today, many farmers still use the no-till method. As an attempt to reap many of the benefits of the no-till system, while additionally achieving the soil treatment offered by tilling, farmers are adopting reduced tillage or conservation tillage methods. In these methods, deep plowing is replaced by a less invasive implement, such as a harrow. Plant wastes are also left on the surface as mulch, to help control erosion and hold in moisture. However, under both the till and no-till systems, the chemicals are problematic. The pressures of water conservation, and farm chemical regulations force more farmers to adopt new methods to treat the soil.
The protection of crops from weeds and other vegetation, which inhibit crop growth, is a constantly recurring problem in agriculture. To help combat this problem researchers in the field of synthetic chemistry have produced an extensive variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in the control of such unwanted growth. Chemical herbicides are well-known and a large number are in commercial use. Unfortunately, many of such herbicides will exhibit phototoxicity to the desired crop as well as to the weeds sought to be controlled. Thus, there is a long-standing need for soil preparation, which will not adversely affect the crop and environment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
An aspect of the invention is to provide an apparatus for treating the soil prior to planting seed to preclude germination of existing seed and to kill weeds prior to sowing seed.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for treating the soil prior to planting seed to preclude germination of existing seed, kill weeds prior to sowing seed and kill insects.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus and method for treating the soil prior to planting seed to preclude germination of existing seed, kill weeds prior to sowing seed and kill insects without chemicals.
Yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for treating soil prior to planting by microwave to preclude germination of existing seed, kill weeds prior to sowing seed and kill insects.
Still another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for treating soil prior to planting by microwave to preclude germination of existing seed, kill weeds prior to sowing seed and kill insects.
Yet in another aspect of the invention, soil is treated by directing microwave energy downward into the soil to generate microwave energy within the soil, including within the subsurface region thereof.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for treating soil by a portable microwave weed seed sterilizer or energy applicator which may be positioned over a selected area of the soil to be treated in order to generate microwave energy onto and into the soil by microwave irradiation.
In still another aspect of the invention, soil preparation to preclude germination of existing seed, kill weeds prior to sowing seed and to kill insects is much more environmental friendly because the application of chemicals is reduced or eliminated.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a self-propelled farm machine for moving an apparatus for treating soil by a portable microwave weed seed sterilizer or energy applicator along a field such that the area below the portable microwave weed seed sterilizer is positioned over the soil to be treated in order to generate microwave energy onto and into the soil by microwave irradiation.
The above aspects are merely illustrative and should not be construed as all-inclusive. The aspects should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention rather the scope of the invention is detailed in the appended claims.